charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell
The relationship between Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell began rather roughly in season 8, but they worked out their differences overtime and began to date. They eventually married and had two twin girls Tamora and Kat and adopted a son, Henry Jr. Season 8 Paige first met Henry when she tried to help her charge Speed. Henry hit him with his car trying to stop him from escaping. Paige threatened to call the police, but Henry revealed he was the police and that Speed was his parolee. Henry thought Paige was just a misplaced upper-class women which annoyed Paige. Henry bet Paige that Speed would be involved with an armed robbery that would take place later that day. Although Speed almost did it, he stopped in the last minute, but was stabbed as a price. Henry took Paige into custody, but Paige told him to check the blood on the knife used to stab Speed. If the blood was Speed's, then he was innocent. It was and Henry let him go, but told him to thank Paige. In the next episode, Henry calls to Paige and gives her baby Ramon. He explains that he is searching for his father, but Paige has to look after him until he finds him, otherwise social services will take him. Paige realizes Henry is a good guy and just wants to help Ramon. In the end, Paige is in a rush and so she finds Ramon's father magically. Henry finds out that Paige didn't contact Ramon's father, Ernesto, but still found him which sparks his interest. Paige returns and they share a nice moment. Paige has a good time while on her first lunch date with Henry. However, at the end, Henry splits the bill instead of paying for it all himself. Paige is annoyed at this and when questioned by Henry tells him that she doesn't mind splitting but on a date she thinks the guy should pay. Henry said it wasn't a date, shocking Paige. She says he called her and said could he meet her for a date. However Henry says that he asked if she could meet him for lunch at Nate's. Embarrassed Paige tries to leave, but Henry tells her he wanted it to be a date but he was too nervous to ask. Later, Henry allows her access to the driver who hit Leo to make up for it. Later, Henry comforts Paige when she's crying over Leo being frozen. At dinner with Billie's parents, Paige leaves to meet Henry, joking about meeting her Parole Officer, not realizing the impact it would have on Billie's parents. At P3, Paige arrives late, but is annoyed to find out that Henry is a no show. Henry arrives at the manor and apologizes for not coming. He tells her a parolee skipped out on him. Paige tells him that he should have called, and expresses her annoyance. Henry admits that he has a problem with opening up to people, but both he and Paige accuse the other of keeping secrets, bringing up how Paige found Ernesto without contacting the man himself. Later, Paige questions Henry on why he can't open up to people which he attributes to growing up in the foster care system. Paige understanding his pain, being adopted herself, tells him that he doesn't have to run from her and she kisses him. Paige accompanies Henry to the bank with one of his parolees Nick. Nick is denied the loan which causes him to try a robbery. Paige, Henry and Billie are stuck in the robbery and try to calm Nick down. In the midst of it all, another cop tries to shoot at Nick, Henry takes the bullet not wanting his friend to die. Paige tries to convince Nick to let Henry live by taking him to the hospital. However, a demon takes over his body and doesn't let her. Paige realizing how much she loves Henry and doesn't want him to die, she taps into her healing power and saves him. Later, Billie tells this to Piper and Phoebe who realize that Paige must truly love Henry. Paige decides its time to tell Henry the big secret. However, as she calls him she realizes he is not having a great day, Paige calls in some of her magical creature friends in order to turn his day around. Paige conjures a fairy and asks if she could return all of Henry's lost belongings. Henry calls and tells the good news to Paige, but says he can't make it as he has to write letters of recommendations which do not come easy to him. Paige conjures a muse to help him. Henry manages to write the letters as well as a love letter for Paige. Although his GPS on his parolee's breaks down meaning he won't make the dinner. Paige calls in the leprechaun Andrew O'Brien to give Henry some luck. Paige cannot meet him at the station as she is kidnapped, but her demon replacement sends the annoyed leprechaun back to Henry to help him. He gives Henry lots of luck, which causes other cops to find and bring in Henry's other Parolees. Then Henry wins $10,000. At dinner, Paige admits to Henry that she is a witch by using her photokinesis to put on a light show. She tells him she was responsible for the great day and recommends he donates the money he won to charity to avoid personal gain consequences. When he appears to be scared and afraid Paige looks to the ground and tells him he can leave, but Henry reassuringly tells her that he loves her for who she is. Paige tries to explain to Henry why she doesn't help with non-magical problems. She tells him it's not that simple but he doesn't understand. While under the influence of a spell, she orbs him all over and shows him the world. However, she also drops him off the Golden Gate Bridge, scaring him. In the end, after she stops the end of the Zodiacs, he realizes that what she does is greatly helping the world. Sir Simon Marks shows up just as Henry and Paige consider the consequences of him being around dangerous magic. Marks tells Paige they are destined to be together, but she says she loves Henry. Thinking at first he is an immortal, Mark is impressed but laughs when he realizes he is a mere mortal. He goes to Henry and tells him that he and Paige are to be wed. Henry tells him Paige is his, so Marks challenges him to a duel. As Marks has magic, Henry fairs badly against him. However, when Paige arrives, Henry reveals all the little things he knows about her and that he loves her while Marks only wants a trophy witch. Paige says she loves Henry and ceasing the opportunity, Henry hits Mark who Paige then orbs "across the pond". Henry asks Paige to orb them to Golden Gate Bridge, which Henry says is "their spot". While there, Henry gets down on one knee and proposes, Paige accepts. Paige has moved in with Henry, but she starts to doubt her marriage to him and is not excited about ring shopping or the wedding itself. Henry and Paige begin to fight about every little thing. When the Triad attacks, Paige calls off the engagement party and a reluctant Henry agrees. However, he becomes very worried when Paige explains she may not return. When she survives, she decides to turn the engagement into a wedding. Henry is also ready and they get married at the manor, thanks to Piper and a little magic. Paige conjures a wedding dress and they marry. Paige goes on her honeymoon with Henry. Her sisters' gift is a honeymoon free from demons. Henry and Paige have a great time, but Paige does return home for a short time revealing she misses them a little. A few weeks later, Paige begins to feel repressed by Henry. She turns to Coop for help, who puts her inside Henry's head. Shocked that she is having problems, he questions her. Henry tells her that she shouldn't feel repressed and Paige realizes he is right. When Billie turns against the Charmed Ones. Henry uses Paige's powers to call for the potion. Though successful, Billie immediately snatches it back. However, he cannot access the Power of Three and therefore, Coop expels Paige from his mind as the problem was fixed anyway. Paige is annoyed that magic is continuously taking her away from Henry and her life. When Paige doesn't return home, Henry is worried about her. He searches for her at Phoebe's condo and finds her, but Paige explains that she is fine. After all is fixed, Paige happily settles into her new life with Henry, thanks to the vanquishing of all the Upper-Level Demons in the world. Season 8 - Charmed Comics/Season 9 In between season 8 and 9, Paige and Henry have two beautiful twin girls. They name them Tamora and Kat. They are born around the same year as Melinda and P.J. Halliwell. Season 9 Paige works with Henry, who called in a favor to reveal the list of their missing or dead Innocents. However, in the next issue, Henry is taken over by the Source's spell. He goes on to try to strangle Paige. Paige apologizes when she attacks him with a lamp knocking him unconscious. They retreat to Magic School where the spell stops working. Henry feel extremely guilty for what he has done, but Paige tells him she doesn't want to talk about it and tells him it wasn't his fault. However, he recognizes this as a victim blaming themselves. Paige explains to him that it's not the same thing when you're under a spell. Later, when Paige returns from her first fight with the Source, Henry helps her up. Henry question whether it is always that intense at a demon fight as although Paige told him stories he didn't know it was like that. As they prepare to attack the Source, Leo tells him the Source usually didn't attack them directly. Henry asks what will happen if it's not enough to which Leo replies that they can't stop him. Henry hurries Coop out of the school as Paige asked when the Source attacked. After he is beaten, Paige goes with Henry to Piper's new restaurant location. Paige knows that the rest of the innocents lost their memory of the spell, but she worries as Henry hadn't. During a demon hunt where a pregnant young girl was killed, Paige managed to save the baby by orbing him out. Henry is initially hesitant about bringing a child into their home due to all the constant dangers, but eventually agrees after encouragement from Victor. They then adopt the baby, naming him Henry Jr. Paige discusses with Grams when her and Henry's twins Tamora and Kat would come into their powers, but Grams says that these things don't go on schedule. When they eventually do, Tamora accidentally set the house on fire with Molecular Acceleration, while Kat received Molecular Immobilization. Believing that magic is too dangerous, they agree to bind their powers until they are old enough to learn to control them. When the Darklighter Rennek took control of the All, the Nexus of all magic around the world, he severed all connections Earth had to the Underworld and the Upper Regions while ensuring all magical creatures lost their powers and mortals received them. During this time, Paige's powers went to her sister Prue while Henry gained the power of transformation. He used this power to help protect the family, and eventually help fight against Rennek's army of automatons while the Charmed Ones confronted Rennek. Season 10 Things are seemingly going smoothly until Henry and Coop decide to retrieve the fragment of Benjamin Turner's soul. Coop wants to do it because he feels responsible for Cole Turner's death, who sacrificed his soul to save him. He found out that Cole was planning on resurrecting his father before his demise and decides to do it in his place. With Tyler Michaels's help, they manage to transport to the Demonic Wasteland where they retrieve Benjamin's other half-soul, only for the pieces to break during a confrontation with the demons there, allowing Benjamin to possess Coop's body. Once Paige learns what happened, she is outrageous at Henry and they have an argument that takes a toll on their marriage. In the months to come, the dangerous magical situations further drive a wedge on their marriage. Henry is later offered a job in Los Angeles and wants to relocate his family there, but Paige wants to stay for her sisters, causing them to fight again. Around the time when Henry decides to stay and work things out, their absolve is thwarted when Prue turns evil and decides to end the world by resurrecting the Old Ones. Henry wants to take their children away, prompting Paige to kick him out. In the end, he returns to help Paige, putting himself at risk as Prue turns him to stone. After Piper stabbed Prue with the Ancient Athame, the magic of the All is freed, allowing Henry to revert. Paige, after a stab from the blade that nearly annihilated her soul, came back with a memory wipe. Over the next seven months, Paige and Henry work through their relationship while Paige slowly regains her memories. Future In the future, they lived happily raising their children, Henry still looking after his parolees in San Francisco and Paige helping the next generation of witches and future Whitelighters come into their own and later pass on her knowledge. Category:Relationships